Spongebob Squarepants (Season 2)
here are season 2 episodes from Spongebob Squarepants Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off November 2 2000 Spongebob forgets to know how to tie shoes so Gary teached him how/Squidward goes on a vacation and keeps running back to see if Spongebob is okay. Something Smells/Bossy Boots October 26 2000 After having an ice cream sundae Spongebob thinks he's ugly/Pearl and Spongebob makes a new resturant similiar to the Krusty Krab called the Kuddly Krab. Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy November 16 2000 Patrick wins a trophy and imitates what Spongebob is doing/Spongebob makes a Bubble Buddy. Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs December 28 2000 Squidward takes a bomb pie for Mr. Krabs but Spongebob ate it all/Plankton be as Mr. Krabs the Robot. Wormy/Patty Hype Feburury 17 2001 Spongebob and Patrick thinks that Wormy the butterfly is a monster putting the Bikini Bottom on high alert/Mr. Krabs and Squidward doesn't understand what Spongebob is talking about so he makes a sale of Pretty Patties. Grandma's Kisses/Squidville March 6 2001 Spongebob wants to be a grown up but he be wallowing because that he wanted to be a baby/Squidward be moving to a new place called Squidville. Prehiberation Week/Life of Crime May 5 2001 Sandy be having a prehibernation week for playing dangerous games with Spongebob/Spongebob and Patrick think they stole a balloon when it popped. Christmas Who December 6 2000 Spongebob is upset that Santa Claus didn't arrive and Squidward did something to cheer up Spongebob. Survival of the Idiots/Dumped March 5 2001 Spongebob and Patrick sees Sandy on the TV that she's gonna be sleeping for the day and tells them not to go in but they did anyway/Spongebob and Gary goes there seperate ways. No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic March 7 2001 Mrs. Puff gives Spongebob a boating school test that is blankety-blankety-blank/Spongebob wants to catch a King Jellyfish and he did. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes November 27 2000 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are going on a vacation and Spongebob and Patrick free Man Ray there enemy and test how good is he/Spongebob be telling them some jokes about Sandy Cheeks. Pressure/The Smoking Peanut March 8 2001 Spongebob Patrick Squidward and Mr. Krabs be saying that sea creatures and better than land creatures and Sandy proves that they are sea creatures and goes up in the air/Spongebob accidentally throws a smoking peanut that actually start crying so loud. Shanghaied/Gary Takes a Bath March 9 2001 Spongebob be having breakfast and an ancor falls down that it is the Flying Dutchman's ship/Gary refuses to take a bath. Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle Janurury 21 2002 Spongebob gets upset that he had to work at the Chum Bucket with Plankton/Spongebob makes a new enemy named Doodlebob. The Secret Box/Band Geeks September 7 2001 Spongebob wants to see what's in Patrick's box/Squilliam sets up a band at the Bubble Bowl. Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love September 6 2001 Mr. Krabs lets the Krusty Krab opened all night and Squidward tells Spongebob a scary story about The Hash Slinging-Slasher/Mr. Krabs falls in love with Spongebob's boating school teacher. Procrastination/I'm With Stupid November 30 2001 Spongebob wants to do an essay but goofs off/Spongebob pretends to be dumb for Patrick's parents to see how smart he is but goes too far. Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown September 21 2001 Spongebob uses a cursed word that sounds like a dolphin/Squidward gets a new job at the art school. Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games September 28 2001 Spongebob tries to be catching a blue jellyfish named No Name/Patrick and Spongebob makes a fight while doing Bun Wrestling. Sandy Spongebob and the Worm/Squid on Strike October 21 2001 There is a giant worm who eats up everything and Sandy is on a search and Spongebob tries to stop her/Mr. Krabs puts Squidward on strike.﻿﻿